Violent daylight
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Você não pode escolher o que fica e o que desaparece.


Título:Violent daylight  
Autora:Nayla  
Classificação:PG-13  
Categoria:AU, canonverse  
Advertência:character death  
Completa?sim  
Resumo:Você não pode escolher o que fica e o que desaparece.  
N/A:eu to frustrada com uma outra fic eu queria chorar. Então eu me fiz chorar com essa drabblezinha. Desculpem. Sugiro que vocês escutem No light, no light da florence porque foi dela que eu tirei o título e o resumo e eu amo essa música mais que tudo, socorro

- É por isso que você nunca parou de beber antes? – Enjolras engoliu em seco ao reconhecer o amigo na cama. Joly listara para os outros os sintomas de abstinência, mas nenhum deles poderia ter se preparado para a visão do moreno. Grantaire tremia e suava fazia dois dias, ele passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo, mas quando acordava não conseguia ficar lúcido o bastante para participar de uma conversa ou de um jogo.

A única coisa que os estudantes podiam fazer era sentar ao lado dele e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, que ele estava melhorando e que ele só tinha que ser forte por mais um pouco, mas no fundo sabiam que as palavras eram vazias e eram reconfortantes apenas para quem as dizia, uma vez que Grantaire não dava sinal de que os ouvia. Muitas vezes sequer os reconhecia.

Mas ele se virou assim que ouviu Enjolras. Talvez tenha sido a voz que ele tanto gostava de ouvir, mesmo quando o repreendia, ou talvez tenha sido o jeito como o quarto se iluminou com a presença dele, - porque ele é o sol, sempre foi, sempre será, - que trouxe o moreno de volta para a realidade e o fez sentar para recebe-lo.

- Não, Apolo. – Respondeu, observando o loiro sentar-se a seu lado, e forçou um sorriso para ele. – Eu tentei antes, mas eu nunca conseguir seguir em frente por causa dessas alucinações, malditas sejam.

- O que você está vendo? – Enjolras tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos para observá-lo melhor. Os olhos de Grantaire estavam nublados e confusos, mas ainda assim eles conseguiam ser do azul mais bonito de todos. – Conte para mim. – Juntou suas testas e fechou os olhos com força.

- Eu vejo você, sempre. Não que eu esteja reclamando disso, longe de mim. – Ele riu de novo, sua risada fraca transformando-se em um ataque de tosse. Ele se sente enfraquecer a cada segundo, ele se sente desvanecer de uma maneira que nem mesmo o aperto firme de Enjolras em seu rosto pudesse mantê-lo ali. – Mas eu vejo você como estou o vendo agora, eu vejo o mármore se partindo, corroendo-se sob lágrimas de ácido. Eu vejo você se importando comigo.

- Mas eu me importo. – Enjolras tentou, sua voz quebrando em um soluço. – Taire, eu...Eu nunca soube até agora, eu nunca soube o quanto eu te amava.

- Eu sei, você sempre me ama, mesmo quando você não me ama de verdade. Isso é cruel, e é por isso que eu nunca consegui parar antes. – Ele sentiu mãos o empurrarem novamente para a cama, e ele concentrou todas as suas fortças para partir os lábios, sentindo-os tremer mais do que folhas num dia de outono. – Meu Apolo...

Grantaire não o ouviu mais, nem mesmo viu nada além de uma sombra. Não conseguiu e nem conseguiria terminar a frase, mas não encontrou muito problema nisso, estava feliz com suas últimas palavras. Sorriu para a sombra, - e ele teria sorrido para Enjolras também, mas não conseguia vê-lo, - e deixou-a consumí-lo porque se Enjolras era o sol, ele era a noite, sem lua, sem estrelas. Se Enjolras era a luz do dia, violenta, quente e tão forte a ponto de cegar quem ousasse olhar diretamente para ela, Grantaire era a escuridão.

E a escuridão era acolhedora.

FIM  
N/A:Então, na minha opinião essa drabble é ainda mais triste porque o R alucinou com o Enjolras dessa vez como ele sempre alucinava quando tentava parar de beber e ele acabou morrendo sozinho. Mas eu deixei uma coisa meio aberta porque se vocês se sentirem melhor pensando que o Enjolras tava lá de verdade e ficou com ele até os últimos momentos e que o segurou e chamou por ele e chorou e chorou e chorou, tudo bem. Ambas as idéias me apetecem idek eu sou sádica e masoquista, desculpem


End file.
